


Rescue Me

by Loneshadow17



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Other, day three, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loneshadow17/pseuds/Loneshadow17
Summary: Garcia faces an unsub and her intrusive thoughts alone.
Relationships: Penelope Garcia/Derek Morgan
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946308
Kudos: 19
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Rescue Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day Three- My Way or the highway| Manhandled | Forced to their knees | Held at gunpoint. If you like this check me out at my tumblr @coricosplays

The man in a blue ski mask grabbed Garcia’s blonde hair roughly, “OW!” She shrieked.

“Shut up.” He growled pulling on her curls. Tears pooled in her dark brown eyes from pain.

Her blue tights were ripped and she had lost her pink heels somewhere along the way. ‘Those where my favorite heels’ she though bitterly. Her purple cardigan was missing several blue buttons and her tri-colored dress was dirty. Though dirt stains on her dress was the least of her worries right now. Her knees and elbows hurt from the multiple times she had been roughly shoved down onto the concrete. The man shoved her through a doorway.

“On your knees.” He said harshly, shoving her down. Her knees hit the concrete and the pain burned through her legs. Her knees were already bruised from previous rough shoves to the ground. Taking a gun from his waistband he held it to her head. “Tell me, Black Queen, how much does the team know about you. The real you?”

“This is the real me. I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Garcia sobbed. 

“No. I know the real you. This neon colored, happy-go-lucky girl isn’t the Penelope Garcia that I know. You’ve lied, stolen, cheated and hacked to get where you are in life. You are not who they think you are. You’ve lied to them.”

“No! Hotch knows about my background. He offered me a job.”

“But does the rest of the team know.”

“I’ll tell them. Just please let me go.” Garcia cried, tears quickly slipping down her cheeks.

“Yes you will.” The man walked out of the room and came back in with a tripod and a camera. After setting it up and turning it on he turned back to Garcia. “Say hello to your team, Penelope.”

“Hi.” She said quietly.

“What’s that? I can’t hear you.” 

“Hello.” She said a bit louder.

“Good. Now tell them the truth.” The man said pointing the gun in Garcia’s face. Garcia hesitated and he got louder, “TELL THEM THE TRUTH.”

“I have lied, stolen, cheated and hacked to get where I am in life.” Her voice cracked.

“Keep going.” 

“I’m a bad person.” A sob escaped her lips. 

“Good.” He shut the camera off and left the room. The door closed with a heavy bang. She jumped and the sound before breaking down in sobs. Guilt washed over her. After her parents died she did steal to make ends meet. She lied and stole some more when she dated Shane. She knew she didn’t deserve all the love that her found family gave her. “I don’t deserve them.” She murmured before she fell asleep on the cold concrete floor.

————-

“Garcia!” A warm hand was placed on her cheek. Despite the dark room she was still able to make out the familiar face in front of her. 

“Heyyy... Chocolate Thunder.” She said slowly. Her ribs were sore and her knees were killing her. Not to mention the migraine that was building in her head.

“Baby Girl don’t you go scaring me like that ever again. I thought I lost you.” Morgan said pulling her close to him, wishing he could hold her there and keep her safe for eternity.

“You can’t get rid of me that easily.” Garcia forced a chuckle.

“I love you, woman. You are my solace and I would lose my mind if I didn’t have you. We all would.” He said comforting her.

“You rescued me.”


End file.
